Who we Are
by suicune4ever
Summary: Princess Hikari and her mother went into hiding in order to ensure her safety after the war that had occurred. After 16 years, the enemy is back and she needs to take up the throne once more alongside her betrothed, Prince Shinji and her friends. Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping


**Hey there! I'm back with another Pokemon story, this time it's an Ikarishipping story! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I think it clearly states 'disclaimer'. Use your brain please. There's a reason why we have it.**

* * *

The 32-year-old lady-in-waiting walked as quickly as she could to the kitchen, while trying to stay as dignified as possible. The woman took deep breaths to calm herself down. No one should know that there was any trouble, and it would be silly to worry over something such as this. After all, the afternoon tea was late, yes, but only by a few minutes. Plastering a polite smile on her face, she quickened her pace, intent on reaching the kitchen as soon as possible.

"Lady Freesia!" The said woman turned around, panic written clear on her face. She quickly schooled her expressions into a more normal expression when she noticed it was Katie, but the damage was already done. "Lady Freesia, are you alright?"

"It is fine dear, you had only startled me." The young maid offered to escort the older woman to her room but Freesia politely declined. The Lady quickly dismissed the young child, leaving before Katie could protest. She couldn't afford to waste time. She needed to find George, quickly. As the Princess's Lady-in-waiting, she took her responsibilities very seriously, and the middle-aged woman wouldn't let this matter affect her reputation. She stopped in her tracks when she realised that Katie had been near the galley. She turned around smoothly to address the young 11-year-old. "Katie, have you seen Butler George?"

"Yes, Lady Freesia. He had headed towards the Royal Gardens earlier today. I have not seen him since." _What is he doing in the Gardens?_ Thought Freesia, _He should have been in the kitchens; it's late for afternoon tea. _Nevertheless, the Lady thanked the maid and headed towards her new destination.

Ignoring the sense of foreboding as she entered the lush outdoor space, she immediately looked around to locate the 60-year-old man. "Butler, where are you?" She hadn't received a reply. She asked once more, raising her voice a bit more. Thinking she had heard a faint groan, Freesia strained her ears. However, the only sounds she could hear was the faint gushing of the water from the fountain, and while she should have also heard the occasional cries of both wild and caught pokemon, the Gardens were strangely silent. _I wonder where all the pokemon are._

_Groan... _There it was again. Definitely a person.

The Lady-in-waiting walked over to the source of the noise. She saw a few leaves scattered messily on the ground. Freesia immediately was on alert. The butler prided himself in keeping the palace grounds clean, and would have never made a mess, even an insignificant one such as this. "Butler, what are you-" Freesia gasped at the sight.

The 64-year-old man lay on the ground crumpled in a heap, dead. A small wound was on his forehead, but that wasn't the most horrifying thing. Piercing through his stomach were three long black arrows, each with blood red feathers. Attached to one of them was a small slip of paper. With trembling hands, the woman removed it and read the few lines.

_We have returned to fulfill our promise _

Stifling a sob, the note unknowingly fell from her hands, before looking at the elderly man. She opened her mouth to shout for help, and tried to get up but she was stopped by a single arrow landing dangerously close to her hand. Eyes filled with fear, the middle-aged female surveyed her surroundings-

- and found staring into the steely grey eyes of a man. His face was emotionless, and his unruly dark brown hair blended in with the shadows from the tree he was perched on. Clothed completely in black, the young man perfectly balanced himself with the large ebony bow with an arrow already positioned, and aimed.

At her. Freesia realised the man's intentions and tried to scramble away, looking dignified being the last thing on her mind. She whispered, her voice hoarse from shouting for George. "Help... Somebody..."

The last thing she registered before the arrow hit its mark was a single stylised 'S'.

* * *

**Recognize who Freesia is? She is a real character. Clearly it's not the best thing out there, but do keep in mind that this is only a prologue. **

**Constructive criticism and reviews are always much appreciated :D**


End file.
